Snow Wont Hurt You!
by MortisBane
Summary: Mortis goes to Endor to relax but what will she due when she comes face to face with winter! Light cussing but is a good story! Please read.


**A/N: it snowed today so I thought I'd write a little story with Mortis' reaction to snow for the first time. Mortis has never seen snow and the coldest she's ever felt is around 57 degrees Fahrenheit so thistle be interesting...**

* * *

I was piloting myself through hyperspace on my way to the one planet I could loose myself in and just relax. Lately I have been very stressed and I can't manage to catch a break, so I was going to the forest moon of Endor. Why you ask? Well because of my connection with nature, and spending three years on a planet will make you like it. I had come to this planet many times before to unwind but is was always around the same time, this time it's a few months later than usual but what could be that different right? I had just come out of hyperspace and I shook myself out of my thoughts so I could bring the ship into the planets atmosphere. I went into the back as the auto-pilot finished the landing sequence. I stood at the loading ramp waiting for it to lower. Slowly it began to lower and soon a cold gust of wind blasted through the door.

"The hell?! Why is it so cold here?!" I spoke shielding myself from the bitter winds. Once the gust of wind had died down I looked outside to see something I've never seen before in my entire life. Something white was falling from the sky and in completely covered the ground.

"What the hell is this stuff?" I slowly walked down the ramp feeling goose bumps grace my arms and I walked down into the white substance on the ground. It was very cold and melted as my body heat transferred to it. I began to breath in and out through my mouth and was shocked to see my breath appear as steam before my eyes. I moved my hand to pass through the steam only to find it was just plain breath.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I began baking up trying to get back in the ship, but I felt something right under my foot and it tripped falling in the snow. It covered my body and I began to feel very cold. Springing up I ran back to the ship and called up my good friend Himitsu.

"Oh hey Mortis! What is it?" Himitsu spoke when she had answered.

"HimitsuHimitsuHimitsuHimitsu HimitsuHimitsuHimitsu..." I began to scream really freaking out.

"Whoa whoa calm down! What's the problem?"

"There's something falling from the sky! It's white and cold and it's all over the ground! I fell in it and now I'm really cold!" Himitsu looked at her as if I had gone crazy (which I may have) before realization had dawned on her.

"Oh! That's just snow! Haven't you ever seen snow before?" I slowly shook her head. "Oh! Well then..."

"What is snow?! It's really scary! Help me Himitsu!" Himitsu sighed and shook her head.

"First of all your immortal and can't die so why are you scared and two it's just frozen rain. The only way it can hurt you is if your out there too long." I looked at her still not convinced and tears lightly brimmed my eyes.

"But it's really scary!" I began to whine. Himitsu sighed again obviously loosing patients with me.

"Where are you? I'm coming..." I began to smile knowing that someone was coming to help me.

"I'm on Endor! Please hurry I'm really scared!"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." She then cut off the transmission. I ran to the cock pit and looked up to the gray sky waiting for Himitsu.

Within an hour Himitsu's ship had begun to land near mine. I jumped up and down excitedly seeing her. I lowered the ramp allowing her to enter the ship and once she was on board I tackle hugged her. (Which is something I don't do.)

"Himitsu I was soooo scared! What took you so long?!" I began to cry.

"G...get off Mortis! This isn't like you at all!" Himitsu yelled trying to push me off of her. I hid my face in the coat she was wearing.

"But I got scared and no body was there to help me! Why can't I be scared?!"

"Your immortal! What do you have to be scared of?!"

"Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I don't get scared! Your immortal too! Don't you get scared?!"

"Well yeah but..."

"See! I can get scared to just like you! Now I need to be protected form the scary stuff outside!" Himitsu let my words sink in before she answered with a light smile spreading across her face.

"Fine I'll protect you, but I'll also help you over come this fear of yours."

"O...okay..."

"Now come on, get up." I did as she instructed and stood up allowing her to do the same. "Get this on." She handed me a coat from one of the closets. I put it on and she zipped it up for me. "Now these too." Next was a pair of wool gloves. I slid them on and my hands which began to tickle when I moved them. "Now follow me." She reached her hand out to me which I took cautiously, and she began leading me down the ramp. I voiced my complaints by making small noises to signal my discomfort.

"Don't cry or the wind will sting your face!" She told me, which didn't help at all. The moment my foot stepped in the so called snow I stiffened and stopped moving. Himitsu turned back to me a little confused on why I had stopped.

"Come on it's okay Mortis." I looked at her a little skeptical but either way I still took a step forward. Himitsu smiled and continued walking. We had walked a good ten feet before we stopped walking. Himitsu let go of my hand and turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Now is this so bad?" She asked. I looked around to see nothing jumping out of the snow to kill me so I turned to her and answered,

"Not really..."

"good, now pick it up."

"W...What?!"

"You herd me. Pick up some snow!" I looked at her and she gestured to the snow covered ground. Hesitantly I bent down and with shaky hands picked up a little bit of snow. "Now pack it into a ball like this." She bent down and grabbed some snow and showed me how to pack it into a ball. Mimicking her actions I came out with a ball of snow and so I showed it to her.

"Good! Now throw it at me!" Okay that one took me off guard.

"What?! Why would I do that?!"

"Because I said to! Now throw it!" Looking at her as though she had lost it I brought my arm back to throw it. I then chucked it at her and it smashed to bits when it hot her. I smiled and began to giggle. That was fun!

"See snow can be fun! Now it's my turn!" I stopped laughing and looked at her shocked and scared. She threw it and it hit me before I could dodge it. It didn't hurt but it made me want to get her back. I quickly made another snow ball and threw it at her. We both began to laugh before we went into a full scale war with our snow ball fight. To be honest It was the most fun I've had in a long time. I love snow!

The next day, after I had returned home, I had woken up feeling weak, my nose was stuffed up and I was coughing profusely. Quickly I called up Himitsu and waited for her to pick up.

"Yeah Mortis?" She answered.

"Himitsu...I'm sick!" Her eyes widened and she looked around for a way to get out of this.

"Um...Please leave a message after the beep... **BEEP**" She then hung up the call leaving me by myself in my room with a cold.

"Snow wont hurt you my ass!"

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Mortis reacting to snow. It actually snowed on Friday but I never got around to finishing this story so It's a little late but oh well. Thanks for reading!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
